


Late, But Not Too Late

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Phil realizes that he’s been in love with Dan since 2009 but has no intention of telling Dan, scared it will break them. Little does he know that he’s not he only one hiding something from the other.





	

\---

Falling for you was slow, and unexpected, except it wasn’t. I knew something about you was special, and I knew that right away. Maybe it was the way you laughed at my jokes or maybe it was the way your smile lite up the entire room. Either way, I knew, somewhat at the very least. Though I didn’t think I loved you. No that came six years after that feeling of you being special. It came on a normal Thursday afternoon when nothing special really happened. You, in your sofa crease watching some national geographic on elephants, and me sitting next to you watching some murder show.  You had pulled out one of my ear buds about half way through my show and commented something about the fact that elephants were so captivating. Your eyes were sparkling and your voice was low and soft. Your body pressed into my side, your hand resting on my laptop. Your hair curly and pushed back away from your eyes, in a wrinkled pajama shirt and joggers.

And just like that I knew. Something in me clicked and I just _knew._ I knew that I loved you.

And you didn’t even notice you just placed the earbud back in my ear after finishing your thought and turned back to your program and watched it. All while I sat there starring at my screen, trying to understand how I could have missed something along the way, something that would have told me I loved you.

I racked my brain and realized that I guess I always somewhat knew. I knew I loved you that day we first met, when you raced through the whole train station and into my arms, with tears in your eyes, threatening to burst because I showed up.

I knew when I shared a bed with you that night after the Halloween gathering a few months later, cuddled together, all warm and tired after a long day of social interaction and chatting.

I knew when you told me you wanted to come up to Manchester to study law, and I had smiled and told you that meant more time together and you had this bright look on your face and deep in your eyes and mumbled that that was the point.

I knew when you had spent more time with me at my one bedroom apartment than at your own dorm, especially when I would invite you to spend the night, resulting in us curled up in each other’s arms.

I knew when I suggested we live together that following year. When we went apartment hunting and found one that we both would call home.

I knew when I found you crying on more nights than one over your stress and school work. When I told you that no matter what I would be here for you.

I knew when I was by your side when you told your parents that you would like to focus on YouTube and quit school.

I knew I loved you when we fought when the fans were all over the idea of us being together. When every word I said you rolled your eyes and scoffed at.

I knew when we decided to follow our gut and have faith on a whim and moved to London. When we had to find a new place to patch things back together and call home.

I knew when we started working for Radio 1 and kept getting more attention and more views.

I knew when we started the gaming channel and posted more and more videos together.

I knew when we were writing the book and planning the uk tour.

I knew when we were on tour, not only for the uk but for the others as well.

But for some reason, I only noticed it that day when I was sat next to you watching some stupid murder mystery and you watching a show about elephants.

I only noticed six years later than I should have that I was completely head over heels for you. I only knew then.

\----

Phil woke up with the laptop screen shining brightly into his eyes. He must have fallen asleep while writing again. He glanced over the file and a small smile teased at his lips. Though he never intends to send this to Dan, it still felt relieving to finally having the words out of his head and onto paper. He quickly saved the file, “Dan is the Plan Man” because why not. He liked the title, thinking of how Dan was scoff at it jokingly and laugh at how shit of a title it was.

It made Phil happy.

Phil shut off the laptop after checking what time it was and was surprised to find it was well into the morning of the next day. From the kitchen he could hear someone milling around, making breakfast. Dan.

Phil set his laptop on the ground and got out of bed, quickly changing his clothes as to not alert Dan that he had slept in his clothes from the day before. He then made his way into the kitchen and saw a lazy bed headed Dan shuffling around in the kitchen, two bowls on the counter filled with Dan’s own cereal.

Phil watched as Dan picked up the bowls and turned around, startled to see Phil starring at him, as he hadn’t heard him come in. Dan quickly let a grin consume his face when he saw Phil, happy to have his friend up with him.

“Morning Phil,” Dan said softly as he shuffled his feet across the tile over to Phil, handing him one of the bowls of cereal and walking past the older man and into the living room. Phil turned and followed, watching as Dan plopped down onto the couch with the cereal sloshing in his bowl, almost but not quite going over the sides. He followed Dan’s movements with his eyes before snapping out of it and mimicking his movements and plopping down next to Dan in a similar fashion. Instead of turning the TV on to watch the anime they had gotten into yesterday, Dan turned to face Phil with a mouth full of cereal.

“I was thinking of making a video today.” Dan stated around a large mouth full of cereal. Phil found it hard to hate Dan even though he was talking with his mouth full, even though he hated it. Phil smiled down at this bowl, thinking about how normal it was for them to sit facing one another with their legs toughing looking at each other so closely while waking up with each other.  Phil found it oddly intimate. Sharing his moments like this with Dan, his unguarded unprepared moments with him.

“Yeah, it’s been what three years since your last upload?” Phil joked just to get a raise out of Dan.

“Shut up!” Dan retorted showing Phil’s shoulder slightly as Phil grinned around a mouth full of Corn Flakes.

They giggled on for a bit, then were settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. Dan finished first, placing his bowl on the coffee table and then readjusting himself into his sofa crease, while waiting for Phil to finish eating.

“Anyway, about my video,” Dan continued a few minutes later, after Phil was done eating and the TV was playing softly in the background, “I was hoping you could run to the store and get me something for it?” Dan looked into Phil’s eyes, all soft and compelling, and Phil instantly agreed.

Not long after Phil found himself in a grocery store looking for the things Dan needed when he received a text for the one and only himself.

From Danny Phantom:

My computer is acting funky, can I use yours real quick to finish my script up?

Phil smiled to himself, alone in the supermarket aisle. Phil loved how domestic they were and loved that Dan still asked before using his stuff even though Dan knew he was more than welcome to use anything of Phil’s if need be. 

To Danny Phantom:

We both know the answer to that Daniel.

Phil sent, then thought it be best to clarify, knowing that sometimes Dan could still be hesitant to use Phil’s possessions.

Go ahead, only catch is I get to eat your cereal dry from the box whenever I want for the next week with no complaints.

Phil jokingly texts, quickly smiling at the reply Dan almost immediately sends back.

From Danny Phantom:

No promises.

Phil locked his phone after that in search of the last thing on his list for Dan.

\--

After Dan had received permission from Phil he went into Phil’s room and grabbed his laptop and flopped down on Phil’s bed. In his defense it was always comfier than his own. And opened the computer and punched in the lock code.

Dan was met with an already open word document and was about to shut it when he read the name of the doc. He rolled his eyes at the title and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to read just a little bit of whatever it was, as him and Phil rarely kept secrets from one another, other than that minor one that Dan has kept from Phil for six almost seven years but, that’s beside the point.

Dan scanned the last paragraph and was confused. He read it again and again but when he still couldn’t make sense of it he went to the beginning and read from there.

He didn’t understand. He understood the words on the page but dismissed their meaning. Phil couldn’t love him, at least not in that way. He was Phil after all. Not that Dan was against it, no he would be thrilled if it was in that way, but he knew Phil and he knew that that wasn’t what Phil meant.

This must be a prank. A joke that Phil wanted to play on Dan after all the pranks Dan had played on Phil in the past. Yes that must be it.

Dan’s racing thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing, only then did he realize that he had been starring that the document for at least half an hour, trying desperately to understand.

Dan decided he’d go and ask Phil about it. What’s the harm really?

He made his way into the hall where he was met face to face with Phil himself.

“Hey, Dan, I got the stuff you asked for.” Phil replied, lifting his arms of bags up towards his face for Dan to see.

Dan starred at Phil for a moment, trying to see any hint that what he had read was real, or maybe even a hint that told him it was a prank, but all he was met with was Phil. Phil the guy he’d loved for seven years. The guy he had fallen into a normal life with. Phil the guy he found on youtube and thought he was hot as hell. Phil the one that made Dan happy to be himself. Phil, his Phil.

Dan didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to believe. So he just blurted out the first thing he thought to say when he say Phil.

“So, you love me do you?” Phil looked stunned. In fact, the older dropped his bags to the ground and paled completely. He quirked his eyebrows at Dan, furrowing them and unfurrowing them.  Phil seemed to be analyzing Dan’s face and trying to figure out how he felt about the words he had just uttered. After a minute of no answer Dan realized his vision was blurry and his cheeks were damp. Great, just great. Of course Dan would cry over this, right in front of Phil too none the less. Phil met his eyes, and Dan noticed the look of hurt that flashed over them when he realized Dan was crying.

 _Servers him right for playing with my feelings._ Dan thought bitterly before he turned to head into his room to cry a bit at this rejection and emotional torture. But he was held back by his elbow. He turned to find Phil starring at him with longing eyes, but no, he doesn’t love me in that way Dan’s thoughts reminded him. Though that was shot down as Phil spoke.

“Yes, I love you Dan.” Phil paused and it was only then that Dan noticed that Phil had tears in his eyes as well. “I’m sorry I get it if you aren’t okay with that I mean that’s a bit creepy isn’t it? Having your best friend want to have-“ Phil was cut off by Dan’s lips pressed to his. They were capped and rough, but they felt natural to be there. Phil felt his lips take action and kiss back, resulting in a smile from both parties. The kiss, the first of hopefully many, cut short due to the smiles plastered on both of their faces. As the pair pulled apart they rest their foreheads against one another’s and smiled looking into each other’s eyes. Dan placed a quick kiss on Phil’s lips before saying something that was seven year later than it should have been.

“I love you too, Phil.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments much appreciated! If you have an idea for a fic, just tell me in the comments!


End file.
